


The Sneeze

by McEmelet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Iceland is so done, Overprotective Norway, hayfever - Freeform, honestly i just pretend i know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEmelet/pseuds/McEmelet
Summary: Smol bean sneezes whilst overprotective brother watches





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down on the wheat fields as Lukas Bondevik and Emil Steilsson made their way back from the town they had just visited. Emil looked extremely annoyed and was walking as slow as possible, just to annoy Lukas, who had insisted that Emil came with him. He was pretty sure that the only reason Lukas had dragged him there was to either stop him from spending so much time with Leon or for some 'quality brother time'. Whatever the real reason was, he didn't want to be there.

The two brothers were walking in complete silence until Lukas finally decided to break the awkward silence and speak, "I don't like that Leon guy you’ve been talking to a lot recently. He’s really creepy" 

Emil inwardly sighed. Not this topic again, anything but this topic. It was all his self-proclaimed ‘big brother’ wanted to talk about. "We've been over this Lukas; you're not my mum I can do what I want. I'm 17 now"

"So? You're still not an adult. I'm older than you and I know what's best for you"

"And you think that the best thing for me is to keep me away from any socialising, confiscating my phone, and forcing me to drink milk to ‘make me taller’?" Emil said sarcastically "Yeah, I don't think so." And with that, the conversation was finished.

A slight breeze blew past them, causing the wheat fields to blow bits of pollen and grass everywhere. Emil felt his chest grow tight. He already had a blocked up nose, and so ignored the feeling assuming it was just a cold. He was trying not to show any signs of suffering, as Lukas would probably just rush him to the hospital. But, after a few seconds of fighting against his body, he couldn't help it. 

He sneezed. 

Lukas spun round to look at Emil, who tried desperately to pass it off as a failed result of talking, but Lukas wasn't going to be fooled that easily. "What's wrong, little brother? Have you got a cold?" 

"No I'm fine, I was just... going to say how lovely today was, that's all!" As Emil finished his sentence he spluttered and coughed uncontrollably. 

"Yeah right Emil, I know you're not well. What should I do? If you continue coughing, you might die from air loss! And that would make me a terrible big brother!" Lukas was panicking now; he didn’t want to lose his big brother status- then he would have to leave the BBB Group (Best Big Brother Group)! What could he do? Should he call 999? No, said the sensible voice in the back of his head. He took out his phone and called one of the only sensible people he knew, Berwald. 

"You don't need to do that!" Emil stuttered, why why why was Lukas like this? If only he had let him bring his puffin, he might not be dead right now.

Five minutes later Berwald arrived in the car, only by this time Emil had stopped coughing and was completely fine. 

"You t'ld me Emil w's dead"

The rest of the journey back was spent with Lukas protesting that Emil was on the verge of death. And the only person who believed him was Mathias, who of course, was the last person Lukas wanted on his side. 

"I promise, I'm telling the truth!" Lukas still wasn't done protesting, even with being ignored. Surely everyone else had to be as worried about Emil as him?

"S're, you're telling the tr'th, I believe you" Berwald muttered angrily, clearly not believing him.

"Come on guys! No need to get annoyed at each other! I'm sure Lukas is telling the truth." Tino looked over at Berwald, who was driving. He kept his eyes on the road but gripped the steering wheel tighter. He didn't want to argue with his wife, so just left the topic. 

"Yeah! Lukas is definitely telling the truth! What reason would he have to lie?" Mathias’s voice was slowly getting more and more annoying to everyone, but Lukas was too concerned about Emil to care. 

Emil was just sat in the corner of the car next to the door. He was dangerously close to opening it and jumping out just to shut Lukas up. 

"Everybody is overreacting! I sneezed and coughed a bit that's all, Lukas is just being stupid, and-” he was interrupted by Lukas leaning over and trying to check him for a temperature again, “LEAVE ME ALONE I SWEAR IF YOU TRY TO FEEL MY FOREHEAD ONE MORE TIME, I’LL" Emil stopped talking, leaving the threat hanging. He was now flaming with anger and honestly just wanted his puffin. At least Lukas had shut up; he was sat in the middle sulking, but kept glancing over at Emil, clearly not satisfied that he was ok.

"How did you describe it again Lukas? What happened to Emil?" Tino asked.

"Well, we were walking past some fields, talking normally when he suddenly sneezed really loudly. It made me jump, and then while he was talking to me, he started to cough and sneeze really badly. I didn't know what to do." Lukas finished, happy that everyone might believe him this time. Although he may have exaggerated the story a bit the first few times round, making everyone slightly cynical.

Tino thought for a while about what Lukas had said. At last, he spoke.

"I think Emil has hay fever."


	2. Chapter 2

The car was silent for a few moments as everyone thought about that possibility. Then Mathias spoke.

"Well, that's ok! It's not as if you can die from hay fever!" Lukas narrowed his eyes, annoyed at how positive he sounded as he said this.  
  
 His brother had hay fever. And he had it bad.  
  
"How about we stop off at the chemist and buy some mild hay fever tablets, just to see if they make a difference?" Tino suggested optimistically. He looked over at Berwald, who gave a faint shrug and indicated left.

This was the last thing Emil wanted to do. He'd have a lot to tell Leon if they ever made it back, which, the way the trip was going, was looking less and less likely. The car was awkwardly silent.

"DenNor." everyone turned towards Mathias in surprise (apart from Berwald who was still driving and had learnt to shut out anything that Mathias said a long time ago).

"What did you say?" Lukas asked.

"Oh nothing," the Dane replied, "just the name of a good book I read last week." 

"Right..." Sometimes Lukas didn't understand the motivation of Mathias Køhler. Even how he was still alive was a mystery to him.

"We're h're." Berwald said, stopping the car. Everyone got out and followed a marching Mathias into the shop.

"Stay with me." Lukas murmured to Emil.

"What? No!" Emil jumped back and toppled into a shelf full of baby food. The shelf fell over and all the pots smashed onto the floor.   
  
The shop went silent   
   
"Ah, so sorry about that. He has synchronous diaphragmatic flutter disorder." and with that, Mathias grabbed Lukas' hand and ran outside with everyone else following them. They jumped into the car, Berwald started the engine, and they sped off, leaving an angry shop keeper and his worryingly large eyebrows standing on the road side.    
  
"What does that even mean, Mathias?" Lukas asked.

"I have no idea"   
  
Once again, the car fell into silence as everyone tried to catch their breath.

"What a lovely spring day it is" Mathias said.

"No, not today Mathias, just let the car be silent for a bit." Lukas was still out of breath and boi, he needed to do some more exercise.

"Did anyone actually pick up any hay fever tablets?" Tino asked. Everyone silently shook their heads. "Well good job I'm here then, isn't it?" Tino laughed, though in the awkward since of the car it sounded slightly manic, "Thank goodness I picked some up." He took some of the tablets out of his bag.  
  
Emil yawned; this whole trip had been boring and embarrassing for him. He was now covered in baby food, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing ever.

When they finally got back to their house (Mathias had insisted that everyone shared one so that they could be 'even better friends'), Emil slowly backed up onto the stairway, only to be pounced on by his puffin. He gave a small yelp as the creature started to eat the baby food, alerting the others to his attempted escape.

"Not so fast" Lukas said, emerging from the shadows of the hallway, "You still need to try a tablet."

Emil rolled his eyes and continued to walk up the stairs.

The noise of Lukas smashing the cup of water onto the table echoed around the house.

"Stop overreacting Lukas. It’s just a tablet to stop me sneezing." once again, Emil was totally fed up with Lukas' stupid behaviour.

Lukas looked him straight in the eye "This is life or death, brother."

Emil burst out laughing. "Just give me the tablet and let me get this over with." he said, after calming down. His puffin was starting to get restless and he didn't want it to cause any more drama between anybody.

Lukas passed him the tablet wordlessly, and Emil put it in his mouth, swallowing it and shuddering. "I only want to have half of one, they taste disgusting." and with that, Emil left the room with an angry Lukas staring after him.

"Don't worry about him!" Lukas jumped back. Why did Mathias have to sneak up on him like that?!

"I'm sure he's just tired from that long journey. He probably just wants a shower after that baby food incident!" Mathias smiled brightly and Lukas couldn't bring himself to yell at him. Another thing to add to Lukas' list of things he hated (and loved) about Mathias.

They stood there in silence for a bit until Tino walked in. He sensed the awkward atmosphere and spoke. "Does anybody want to order a pizza?" he suggested.

Mathias spun round, "Do I ever not want to order a pizza?"

Lukas sighed, that was typical of him. He shrugged and walked out the room.

"Did I say something to make him upset?" Mathias asked worried.

Tino laughed, "No, don't worry! That's just what Lukas is like!" He dialed the Vargas pizza company and ordered two cheese and tomato pizzas (knowing that Emil hated pineapple ones.) "They should be here in five minutes, how about you go and get some Mathias"

Mathias scowled "Fineeeeeeee…"

Upstairs, Emil threw himself onto his bed, almost squashing his puffin. He pulled his phone out and texted Leon.

**PuffinMaster** _**sent 11:54:**_ When r u free?????

Only a few seconds later he got a reply.

**HongKongStyle** _**received 11:54**_ : Why u ask?

**PuffinMaster _sent 11:54:_** i need to escape from my weirdo 'family' they're getting a bit much at the moment

**HongKongStyle _received 11:55_** _:_ We could meet up tomorrow if u want, go 2 the high street

Emil smiled, at last he had an excuse to get out of the house.

There was only had one problem.

Lukas.


	3. Chapter 3

Emil woke up early the next morning, and listened out for any signs of life coming from the house.

Nothing.

He quietly got dressed and snuck out of his room to downstairs, where he started to make some toast, cringing slightly when it popped out.

Lukas had his BBB Group (Best Big Brother Group) meeting today at around 10. It was currently half past 9 and Emil had said he'd meet Leon at 10. Great. Avoiding Lukas was going to be a harder task than he hoped it would be. Emil sighed slightly, rubbing his temples and leaning back against the counter.

CRASH! 

Emil cried out in surprise and spun round to see that he’d knocked over a cup. He then quickly covered his mouth hoping that nobody had heard him. He listened out for a few seconds, silently hoping that everyone would remain asleep.

Nothing.

He was safe for now. Relaxing, he continued to pour himself a drink and then took his breakfast into the living room and checked his phone. Nothing from Leon, although he assumed the meeting was still on. (A small voice inside him whispered that it could be considered a date, but Emil ignored it, deciding not to focus on the butterflies in his stomach whenever her thought about Leon. He didn't want to call it a date just yet.)

"Why are you up early today Emil?" 

Emil spun round, only to see Tino standing in the doorway. "I er... I have some work to finish."

Tino laughed, raising an eyebrow. "You never finish anything. Where are you going?" Emil cursed quietly, and gave in. There was no escaping this one. "I need a break from everyone so I'm going out."

"Okay, well you have a nice time with Leon and I won't tell Lukas about this." Wait. How did he know about Leon?

"I never said anything about Leon. How did you know?" Emil was beginning to suspect that Tino had been looking at his phone or something. 

"You're always hanging out with Leon, so it's kind of easy to guess!" Tino laughed "Anyway, it looks like you've got about... 5 minutes so I'd better get going if I were you!" 

Emil checked his phone hurriedly, only to see that Tino was right. Where had the time gone?! Emil grabbed his phone, pulled on his shoes, and ran out the house. Tino stood in the doorway and watched him go, waving goodbye. 

Only a few seconds later, Lukas came crashing down the stairs, hair a mess and with his shirt back to front. "I'M LATE.” he yelled, “TINO WHY IS THE DOOR OPEN? WAIT, IT DOESN'T MATTER. I'M LATE, GOTTA GO, BYE." And with that, he fell out the door and legged it down the street.

"My roommates are insane." Tino murmured as he went inside. 

Emil arrived at the cafe a few minutes early. He stood outside, still slightly out of breath, whilst people stared and whispered at him. 

"Hey, Emil!" A familiar voice shouted. Emil smiled , spotting Leon making his way through the crowd. He was wearing really haggard clothing but somehow Leon always looked cool in everything. Emil self-consciously looked down at his own outfit, a jumper too big for him and some baggy jeans. But it was the best he had, and he was cold! Leon finally arrived next to him, blowing on his hands to keep them warm, "So, shall we get something to drink? We can sit outside as well because it's such a nice day!" 

Emil smiled. Leon always made him feel happy.

They got their drinks, which Leon had insisted on buying. Again. Then Leon dragged Emil to a nice table surrounded by flowers outside and pulled Emil’s chair out for him. Emil blushed, and sat down.

Leon started talking about what he had done that week, Emil nodding along. But there was something wrong. Emil had just drunk a mouthful of his milkshake when he felt it.

A light tickle on his nose.

Oh no. Suddenly, he noticed the flowers he was sat next to, and with a sinking felling, he realised that in his rush to arrive at the café, he hadn't taken any hay fever tablets today.

It all happened so fast. Emil sneezed, his drink going all over Leon's front. Emil froze, internally cursing himself, “Holy puffin, I'm so sorry." Emil had just spat milk all over his potential date. What was he supposed to say?

Leon stared blankly into Emil’s' eyes. 

"Bless you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this I really wasn't sure where to end it so yeah hope you enjoyed it. Also thanks to my friend for editing it cuz I can't be bothered with anything.


End file.
